Just Ride
by Louperit
Summary: Es la desesperación lo que acaba con nosotros. Nos destruye por completo antes de armarnos... es necesario ser destruidos para poder cambiar... Y es una enfermedad lo que acabo con todas sus expectativas... Raphael tiene que renacer... tiene que solo viajar... antes de posiblemente... morir...
1. Chapter 1

_**JUST RIDE**_

* * *

 _ **"Escucho a los**_ ** _pájaros_**

 _ **en esta brisa veraniega**_

 _ **conduzco rapido**_

 _ **estoy sola ante la noche**_

 _ **he intentado no meterme en problemas**_

 _ **pero tengo una guerra en mi mente**_

 ** _Así_** _ **que simplemente viajo... "**_

 ** _RIDE - Lana del Rey_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Introducción**_

 _ **.**_

Corriendo.

Había estado corriendo…. Era una rutina más que normal para su ritmo de vida…. Correr…. Patear traseros…. Golpear a malas personas… sonreír y tomar un par de cervezas para quitar un poco de estrés… seguir golpeando duro… entrenar duro… ser parte de un todo… un nada…

Pero…

No fue suficiente….

Todo comenzó cuando….

 **Tuvo que detenerse…**

Estaba en una sección de entrenamiento con su supuesto hermano favorito… pero… por alguna razón….

No fue suficiente….

Se detuvo abruptamente mientras intentaba conseguir el aire… mientras intentaba recuperar el oxígeno… pero…. Leonardo se detuvo unos metros más allá… este parecía que no se daba cuenta de su nueva situación… eso era bueno…. No quería ocasionar problemas… odiaba enfermarse.

– Oye Raph sé que eres lento, pero no es para… – girando la cabeza vio a su hermano haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho…. Agacharse sobre su cuerpo, apoyarse en sus rodillas mientras abocanaba…. Mientras buscaba oxigeno…. Recuperando el aire….

Entonces…. Toda la energía que le caracterizaba… toda esa energía que fluía como el viento… como el agua… como el fuego… se estaban extinguiendo… ante sus ojos… las manos le hormigueaban… estaba buscando aire…. Pero no era suficiente…. Maldita sea…. Estaba corriendo por los edificios en el aire libre…. Y no encontraba su maldito oxigeno… estaba seguro que solo tenía la presión baja….

 **Estaba agotado…**

Viendo como una mano le alzaba la barbilla vio a su hermano mayor analizándole con sus pocos conocimientos médicos que poseía…. Ahora estaría pensando en lo que Donnie haría con él… pero… lo nada y poco que sabia de esto es que cuando uno se agota así de repente…

Presión baja….

Eso era… estaba cansando… estaba corriendo… debió habérsele bajado la presión.

– Raphael respóndeme ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te sucede? ... yo… debemos volver a casa – Tomándole del brazo entonces Leonardo se percató que… tenia las manos congeladas… eso no era normal… él era el que tenia la piel más caliente de todos ellos… pero no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano.

– Estoy bien… solo estoy cansado – reincorporándose miró a su alrededor y notando que ahora tenia a su hermano prácticamente encima de él… intentó relajarse mientras daba un par de pasos… esto estaba agotándole… estaba demasiado cansado…

Sus fuerzas ya no estaban respondiendo…. ¿A dónde se habían marchado?

– Si quieres que te cargue yo…

– Ni una sola palabra más intrépido… puedo hacerlo solo muchas gracias…

Con su orgullo hasta los niveles necesarios, un poco y nada de energía… pero mucho coraje… pudo sostenerse y caminar lentamente hacia una esquina del edificio… mirando los cinco pisos de distancia, con el nivel del suelo calculo, una buena caída si se agarraba con los brazos en las barandas… todo con calculo perfecto…

Saltó… se agarró en el quinto piso, se balanceo con sus pies para agarrarse en el siguiente del cuarto piso, siguiendo con el tercero y el segundo… pero al caer en sus dos pies… sintió que el suelo estaba más cerca… el cielo más lejos… pero… Leonardo cayendo a su lado le levanto rápidamente, ¿Por qué Leo se mueve más rápido que de costumbre?

– Caminaremos tranquilamente Raphael… vamos tranquilos, tenemos tiempo – pero eso no era normal… ¿Por qué le importa tanto a su hermano?... pero… ahora que lo pensaba… necesitaba energía.

– Creo que tengo baja el azúcar – Leo analizando rápidamente lo que acababa de escuchar corrió y doblando la esquina desapareció… pero fueron cosas de segundos porque volvió con tres barritas energéticas en las manos, y metiéndose las monedas en un monedero se las entregó en las manos a su hermano rojo.

– Esto te ayudará, lo comerás y luego seguiremos caminando – pero Raph ya se había perdido con las instrucciones, solo le interesaba comerse las barritas de chocolate para poder seguir en onda…. Para poder seguir conectado.

No era normal…

Seguir caminando por las alcantarillas…

Habían pasado cerca de una hora desde que comió las barritas y aun así no se sentía bien… Pero… ahora… definitivamente no se sentía nada bien…

Nada bien…

Su orgullo le había hecho evitar ser cargado por su hermano, también que se apoyara en él… o que le tocara… pero… cuando se apoyo en el concreto mirando hacia arriba… Leonardo comenzó a desesperarse.

– Raphael por favor responde… ¿Qué te pasa? – buscaba su mirada, pero su hermano no respondía ya…

Estaban caminando cuando su cuerpo volvió a avisarle…

 **"Tienes que detenerte"**

Pero esta vez no le dio tiempo. Cayó rendido contra el cemento en la pared, su cuerpo… dejo de responder, apenas si podía respirar… entonces escuchaba a Leonardo gritarle… pero no podía responderle, no podía moverse… no podía hacer nada… solo se preguntaba

¿Qué me está pasando?

Era lo único que podía pensar… entonces…

Comenzó a temblar… y no podía parar de hacerlo…. Estaba tan asustado… pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… no podía hacer nada dejar de moverse… ¿En que momento perdió el completo control de su cuerpo? ¿En que momento todo se desvaneció?

 **Tienes que detenerte…. No estas bien…. No estás bien…**

Entonces todo como en cámara rápida. Vio el sudor en la frente de Leo, sintió tanta lastima por él… lo que debería estar pensando en este momento… como cuando le tocaba y agarraba no podía responder en ningún sentido de la palabra… su cuerpo era ahora un peso muerto… pero… No estaba muerto…

¿Se estaría muriendo?

No…

Solo no estas bien… pero no estas muriendo…

Leonardo comenzó a hacer llamadas con un tono de voz tan lastimoso, nunca le había visto de esa manera… ¿Tan mal se vería todo esto? ¿Tan mal se veía él ahora que Leo estaba desesperado llorando? ... ¿estaba llorando? Eso no estaba bien…. Pero…

Solo mantenía los ojos cerrados… a veces lo abría, a veces miraba hacia arriba y veía la nuca de su hermano. Como este le hablaba… pero Raphael no entendía nada… no podía hacerlo… no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Entonces…

Vio la luz…

Apenas podía mirar la luz… apenas podía ver que estaba en la guarida. Que ahora estaban todos corriendo muy rápido… todos estaban haciendo muchas cosas a la vez… pero esta vez solo pudo distinguir una bandada violeta…

Todo lo demás fue demasiado confuso para él…

Ahora solo miraba el cielo del laboratorio…

No podía moverse….

No quería moverse…

No….

No…

Solo cerraba los ojos cuando alguien entraba. Sabia quien era quien. Como Donatello solo le venía a ver su estado…. Como iba a cambiar las bolsas de suero… y cuando se iba otra vez… A Leo cuando iba a ver si mostraba algún signo de mejora y no viendo resultado pronunciaba algunas palabras en un idioma extraño… como dijo algo de reiki o algo parecido… luego se iba silenciosamente otra vez…

Pero Mikey…

Sentía su presencia y no podía verle a los ojos… sentía como su respiración se aceleraba… pero… cuando tomaba sus manos, las ponía en su boca y las soplaba para darles calor… para poder darles seguridad…. Y sentía el calor de sus lagrimas bañarle sus manos… no podía resistirlo…. No podía seguir así… Sabía que no podía seguir así…

Abrió los ojos….

Entonces veía el rostro de su hermano Leonardo…

Parecía que había vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo…. Pero… buscando a su pequeño hermano vio que este regresaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre… Parecía ser peor de lo que sentía… ahora solo se sentía cansado, sentía dolor en su mano derecha porque Donnie le había inyectado las intravenosas por ahí… y solo tenia ganas de ir al baño desde entonces….

Pero…

Mikey…. Cuando se acercaba luchaba por no desmoronarse… entonces le vio a los ojos y el menor de los hermanos acercándose con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió a Leonardo que saliera… más que impactado porque le obedeció observó como puso una silla a su lado… en completo silencio.

– No morirás Raphael es una promesa –

Y supo que todo esto era peor de lo que pensaba….

.

 _ **"He tratado de no meterme en problemas; pero tengo una guerra en mi mente"**_

 _ **Lana del Rey**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Serán 10** **capítulos** **de un poco de dolor... el dolor es fuerte y real... pero... es maravilloso...**

 **Todo tiene que tener dolor en** **algún** **momento...**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST RIDE**

* * *

 **Cap 1**

 **.**

 **"La mente tiene una gran influencia sobre el cuerpo, y las enfermedades a menudo tienen su origen allí"**

.

.

.

Solo fue cuestión de ponerse de pie e intentar caminar.

Su animo era mucho más alegre que antes… aun cuando su semblante no lo fuera. Estaba caminando… después de 3 días infatigables de no poder salir de siquiera el laboratorio… Todo parecía moverse un poco mejor, ahora que finalmente se le estaba permitido alejarse de los sueros intravenosos… fue un milagro el poder convencerle.

– Tienes el potasio, magnesio y sodio muy bajos… lo que sufriste fue una deshidratación – Donnie miro acusadoramente a Raph mientras este estaba acostado en la camilla del laboratorio, pero todo lo que sucedió no le pareció tanto como un golpe de deshidratación…. ¿O si lo fue?

– Yo… no lo sé… tomo entr litros de agua diarios – Pero, aun así, tuvo un algo que no estuvo normal… aun cuando Raphael se sintiera "mejor" no se le veía….

Estaba muy pálido. Su cuerpo había perdido por o menos unos 3 kilos hace 3 días… Nadie podía explicarlo… ni siquiera el mismo… todo era parte de algo más grande y lo sabía, pero su hermano genio no le puso mucha atención… bueno… no le iba a quitar crédito. Hizo todo lo posible para saber que era lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, le pidió que le relatara su versión de los hechos una y otra vez… le pido o mejor dicho EXIGIÓ explicaciones una y otra vez a Leonardo… pero aun después de reunir las piezas… solo le dijo que sufrió un colapso físico por la deshidratación… nada complicado… pero que debería tomar sueros orales…

Le creía…. Si era lo que decía…

Debía ser cierto…

Pero cuando finalmente pudo salir caminando del laboratorio, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano Mikey observándole sentado frente al televisor, parecía poco convencido de las explicaciones de Donatello… pero nadie tenia la capacidad de debatirle, aun cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo con él… él era el mejor capacitado para diagnosticar aun cuando no fuera doctor… él era el que lo sabia todo… no ellos, su parte solo era confiar en él… no había de otra.

Raphael caminando lentamente se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo… por alguna extraña razón todos le daban comida de enfermos, no se sentía enfermo… no de una especie de gripe para que le dieran caldos de pollo… eso le estaba enfermando… pero….

 _ **Sweet Ice Cream…. It is so delicious!**_

Por alguna razón su cerebro se encendió con algo tan sencillo como el helado. Y sin poder evitarlo camino al refrigerador para comer la primera esferita de helado que pudiera, era demasiado tentador y delicioso para poder evitarlo, imaginaba como se derretía en su paladar, como sus papilas gustativas se fundían con la cremosidad de este… Todo porque escucho el juego de Mikey que tenían dulces como puntos extras en la carrera….

No podía evitarlo….

Al acabar con las tres esferitas de helado se giro para mirar a Leonardo. Su semblante estaba demasiado serio… mas de lo que acostumbraba ver, pero por primera vez… no se veía capaz de amonestarlo ni menos retarlo…. Solo lo miro uno segundos más, camino hacia él y tomando su plato abrió la puerta del refrigerador y le dio otra esferita de nieve…

Le miraban con lástima….

Raphael mirándole con enojo pudo descifrar las intenciones de los demás… Todos le miraban con tanta pena… le miraban como si fuera débil o estuviera herido… NO LO ESTABA… él estaba bien… él estaba bien… estaba más que seguro que era pasajero, que todo volvería a la normali…

Entonces perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas Leo alcanzó a tomarlo en sus brazos para dirigirlo a la silla más cercana, le apoyo en ella y rápidamente abriendo el refrigerador sacó un suero oral para dárselo en los labios, obligándole a beberlo rápidamente. Si no fuera por esos sueros el perdería todas sus fuerzas y tendrían que inyectarle más para poder compensarle… pero…

Pero no quería que su pesadilla se volviera realidad… que terminara postrado… no lo permitiría… primero moriría…

Pero no quería morir….

Todos corrieron a la cocina mientras Donatello miraba el rostro de su hermano rojo, ahora parecía compungido, no se le veía bien a su hermano de violeta… algo malo estaba pasando y no podía explicar lo que era. Miguel llegando a la escena vio como todos sus hermanos mayores miraban las pupilas de Raph, como Don daba ordenes a Leo para que le trajera los equipos médicos necesarios para checarle la presión….

Entonces explotó….

Solo alcanzó a ver como Miguel le agarraba del brazo a Donnie mientras le gritaba algunas cosas… pero él ya no estaba presente… en cualquier momento se le bajaría mas la presión…. Sentía que quería vomitar…

– No es lo que le dijiste. Hasta un idiota como yo sabe que no es deshidratación, solo lo estas aplazando…. Quieres verlo muerto…. ¡QUIERES VERLO MORIR! – pero Raph solo quería que todo se detuviera… tenia que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia para poder acabar con ese desastre…. Uno que él mismo provocó sin haberlo propuesto.

Leo agarró del cuello a Miguel mientras el menor intentaba resistirse, mientras se forcejeaba y negaba con la cabeza…. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido para ser verdad… sus conclusiones también lo eran…

Pero…

Un rayo de esperanza broto de improvisto. Raph poniéndose de pie camino pesadamente hasta todos para ver como Miguel intentaba agarrar del cuello a Donnie, mientras este intentaba alejarse… Todos viendo a Raphael se quedaron en el más completo silencio, el menor dejo de hacer todo para correr a Raph y abrazarlo como si fuera a desvanecerse en sus manos, Leonardo fue a ver a Donnie mientras el rojo huía de la cocina hasta su propia habitación.

Llegada a su cama solo se desplomó sobre su cuerpo…

Y lo demás lo vio en negro….

…

Pero no estaba enfermo él no estaba enfermo… no… no era cierto, era una especie de mentira, un juego absurdo lleno de tonterías… él no estaba enfermo….

Y lo demostraría

Caminando por la sala todos los presentes le miraban con mucha preocupación, todos demasiado expectantes para poder lograr algo más, nadie se movió, nadie se atrevió a parpadear mientras…. Le venían con una cerveza en la mano derecha y el control remoto en la izquierda.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo un bicho en la cara que todos me miran así? – pero nadie se atrevió a responderle mientras Mikey le hacia un espacio en el sofá y Leo también, ambos mirando como el rojo solamente desconectó los juegos de su hermano menor para poner la MMA, ambos hermanos esperando que Don llegara a hacer un show de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Rafael no se inmuto en absoluto, se sentó tranquilamente en su puesto mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su preciada cerveza, por lo tanto, estirando los labios y doblando su codo para acercar la lata a sus labios, la lata nunca llegó a tocarlo. Girando la cabeza pudo ver a Donatello con la lata en una mano y con la otra estaba apretando los nudillos.

– Donnie devuélvemela – y el de bandada violeta negó con la cabeza mientras estrujaba la lata, derramando en el proceso todo su contenido. – Don

– CÁLLATE – Leo y Mikey se giraron de golpe al ver a Donnie tirar la lata por los aires y patearla para que cayera lo más lejos posible.

– Donnie – Intentando acercarse a sus hermanos, Leo tomó el hombro de Mikey mientras este intentaba detener la pelea, pero Leonardo no se lo permitió en ningún momento.

– Déjame en paz, no necesito otra niñera en mi vida – Poniéndose de pie miró a Donatello mientras el más calmado y pasivo de los hermanos lo miraba venenosamente.

– Casi te **perdemos** hace unos días por un golpe de deshidratación y lo primero que veo es que estas tomando cerveza. ¿Acaso no sabías que el alcohol te deshidrata más rápido? – Donatello se acercó amenazadoramente a Rafael…. Pero este solo lo miraba y no se movía en el proceso.

No tenía caso pelear con Donatello… era increíble porque no estaba de ánimos para tener una discusión que terminaría en golpes, sabía que por ser el enfermo Mikey le daría la razón y Leo apoyaría a Donnie, antes habría dicho que eran por los bandos, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello, podría decir que era porque todos estaban muy preocupados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y él no los culpaba para nada, era justo que lo pensara.

– Solo quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes – habló calmadamente, en ello todos se sorprendieron… porque el viejo Raph le habría golpeado y mandado todo a volar, pero esta vez no terminó así… merecía crédito por ello.

Donatello cambio por completo, ahora no podía evitar sentirse culpable por pensar en lo que iba pasar, pero no era su culpa, en esos días sí que habían estado pasando cosas muy intensas, era lógico que Rafa merecía un respiro…. Y la única manera de lograrlo era bebiendo, porque le prohibieron pesas o entrenar, ni mucho menos salir… era la única manera en la que él encontraba desestresarse de los asuntos, pero…. Era justo, pero no tanto.

– No puedes beber tanto Rafael, solo un par de sorbos y tendrás que tomar sueros para compensar – casi indignado no dijo más…. Era justo de todos modos.

Desde ahí todo estuvo muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo.

Pero la vida no volvió a ser como era antes, de hecho nada volvio a ser como era antes... y eso fue algo que recordó Rafael... mucho mucho después...

.

.

.

 _ **"El medico puede curar, pero mata al enfermo"**_

 _ **Francis Bacon**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Agradezco el cariño y afecto que me han dado, ahora si terminare la historia... Pero cada capitulo sera mas oscuro que el anterior...**

 **No duden en dejar sus comentarios, que me llenan el alma y me motivan a seguir.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
